I Need You Now
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: When Betty comes in with a new look, a more BEAUTIFUL look, it makes Daniel see her in a newer light, it heightens his feelings for her & he's on the verge of expressing those feelings-but what happens when he discovers she's leaving MODE forever and moving to London? Based off of Lady Antebellum's "I Need You Now" song. Please Read & Review, I'd appreciate it, thanks!
1. Discovering Beauty

_**~ I Need You Now ~**_

Summary: _When Betty comes in with a new look, a more beautiful look, it makes Daniel see her in a newer light, it heightens his feelings for her and he's on the verge of expressing those feelings-but what happens when he discovers she's leaving his presence forever and moving to London? Based off of Lady Antebellum's "I Need You Now" song._

* * *

_~ Betty ~_

When Betty walked into the Meade office, she felt all eyes on her-again. It had been a week and a half since she had came in without her eye glasses and braces and her tacky clothing. Thanks to Hilda, Betty was given a new makeover, to get her ready for her new job in London in two weeks. She had on a nice, short, form fitting skirt and a black, halter top on, with her long, black, shiny hair falling down on her shoulders. She looked like the beautiful actress, America Ferrera. As she sat down at her desk, she noticed three big folders on her desk. She knew what they were, it was work that she didn't get a chance to finish up on yesterday. She sighed as she took a sip of her Espresso she brought in with her and began to get to work.

* * *

~ Daniel/Betty ~

Daniel closed the black portfolio on his desk and sighed with a headache that was increasingly growing with each passing minute. He grabbed the portfolio and got up from is desk, about to leave his office for a meeting, when he stopped-he saw her. Betty, she looked even better than she did the day before. For some odd reason, seeing Betty, especially the way she was looking at that moment, was making his heart flutter. In fact, for the past week and a half, Daniel had been realizing that he was truly starting to feel something for Betty, something he couldn't describe, something that was growing stronger within him each passing day, something that had always been there deep inside him but had only come to beginning realization a week and a half ago. He scoffed and smirked.

"_God, she looks-beautiful," Daniel thought to himself as he stared at her. "Actually beautiful, how could I have not seen this in her, in all her years working here?" _

Daniel looked down and laughed briefly with a shake of his head._  
_

Daniel walked out of his office and over to her desk. He looked at her almost with a warm smile.

"Morning, Betty." Daniel said in a low, soft tone.

Betty looked up at him and smiled.

"Daniel, oh hey, morning, is it time for the meeting with Donna Karan already?"

Daniel nodded as he briefly looked away from her with a brief, faint smirk.

"Uh, yeah, you ready, come on."

Betty nodded and got up and walked with him away from the desk.

As they walked down the hall towards the big, spacious meeting room, Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was almost as beautiful as the many women he used to date and even go to bed with. I mean, she was breathtaking. When she caught him looking at her, he looked away quickly. Daniel sighed.

"Betty, you look beautiful." Daniel said in one breath, almost in a blurting out manner.

Betty laughed and glanced over at Daniel.

"Thanks Daniel." Betty said with a smile. "Yeah, Hilda-did all this."

Betty quickly shut herself up. She knew she hadn't told Daniel about her new job offer in London and she had no idea how she'd be able to tell him.

Daniel nodded with a serious look. He wanted to just express what was racing through him for Betty at that moment but he couldn't, for some reason he couldn't. Daniel shook his head and stepped in front of her. She looked at him with a confused smile. Daniel looked at her with seriousness and a hint of nervousness.

"Betty um, Betty, do you want to um-have lunch with me?" Daniel asked almost hesitantly. "I-I mean, I-um-there's-there's this project I want us to go over."

Betty scoffed and smiled with a nod.

"Sure Daniel, I'd love to." Betty said with a smile. "How can I say no to you?"

Daniel looked down and blushed lightly with a brief smile.

"I'm glad you can't say no to me, Betty." Daniel said in a low voice with his usual, charming smirk.

Betty laughed and walked away and Daniel stared at her with affectionate eyes.

* * *

Daniel was glad when the hour and a half meeting with Wilhemina and Claire and everyone else at Meade was over, because in all honesty, his mind was not all the way there. Half his mind and his vision was on Betty. Even with her new looks, she had begun to _act_ different. She was beginning to act with more confidence, with more sex appeal and with attractiveness. It was a sex appeal and an attractiveness that Daniel was picking up on, they were things Daniel couldn't get out of his mind. As everyone was walking out of the meeting room, Daniel looked at his watch and sighed with an eyebrow raised. It was lunch time, which meant he was about to go out to lunch with Betty and he couldn't have been more eager to. As he saw Betty walking out of the meeting room while talking with Amanda. Daniel walked over to her and cleared his throat almost loudly.

"Betty, you ready for lunch now?" Daniel said with a faint smirk.

Betty looked at Amanda briefly and smiled while looking back at Daniel.

"Oh sure, let's go." Betty said almost enthusiastically.

"Ooh, can I come with?" Amanda asked with a brief smile. "I'm hungry for Chinese or Tofu."

"Uh no, I just want to talk with Betty alone, Amanda, sorry. Maybe some other time." Daniel said as he took hold of Betty's arm lightly and walked away with her.

Amanda stared at them with a disappointed smile.


	2. Newly Discovered Feelings

"So where are we going for lunch?" Betty asked as she and Daniel walked out of the Meade building and down the New York street.

Daniel sighed lightly and nodded.

"Well, um, I figured we'd go to a vendor and get a soda and something quick to eat and then go to a park and talk."

Betty opened her mouth in an understanding look and nod.

They walked to a vendor down the street from the Meade building.

* * *

As Daniel sat at a bench, in the fairly empty park with Betty, he watched her eating the last of her Oatmeal Raisin cookie and drink sips of her iced tea drink. All he bought was a coffee, he couldn't even eat anything-he was too-confused in the mind and in the pit of his stomach to eat anything. He had too many things running through his mind, things about Betty, things _only_ about Betty. Daniel looked at her with an eyebrow raised and with complete seriousness.

"Betty, let me ask you something," Daniel said in almost a low voice. "Have you-have you ever experienced-feeling something for someone-all of a sudden but-not knowing quite how to tell them?"

Betty laughed briefly as she took more sips of her iced tea and nodded.

"Yeah of course I have." Betty said with a brief smile. "I had that for Henry when I first met him. Why?"

Betty looked at him with an amused smile.

"Who's the lucky girl who's got your heart, Daniel?" Betty said, still smiling.

Daniel looked at her, still with her eyebrow raised and with complete seriousness. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to say it but he couldn't. Daniel looked down and sighed with a slight frown.

"Never-never mind." Daniel said in a low voice as he looked away from her, towards the busy New York street.

Betty looked at him with a curious frown.

"Daniel," Betty said in almost a sing-songy voice, "tell me, I'm your friend, you can tell me."

Daniel looked up at her with a brief, sad frown and briefly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, no I can't Betty." Daniel said.

Betty's smile faded as she looked at him.

"Why not?" Betty asked. "What, after all these years of me working for you, you still don't feel like confiding in me?"

Daniel looked away from her with a slight roll of his eyes and sighed. Betty nodded with a offended look as she finished off her iced tea.

"Alright, alright, fine, forget I asked." Betty said almost coldly.

Betty couldn't believe it, after all their time of working together, he still didn't confide in her on all things. She thought they were friends, but obviously they weren't as great friends as Betty thought.

There was a brief but odd silence between them, then finally Betty got up off the bench and sighed.

"Well, I think I should get back to work." Betty said almost coldly. "I've got a lot of work to finish that I didn't get a chance to do on yesterday."

Betty walked away from him and Daniel knew she was angry, he could tell. He had known her long enough to know when she was angry. Daniel got up and quickly walked over to her.

"Betty wait!" Daniel said as he grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

Betty sighed and looked at him with attitude.

"WHAT Daniel?" Betty snapped.

Daniel sighed and looked down with a slight frown.

"You know, I thought after all these years of us being friends, you could trust me enough to confide in me." Betty snapped. "I mean, it's just about some-girl, Daniel! I don't get-"

"It's YOU Betty, Ok?" Daniel blurted out as he looked at her with seriousness.

Betty looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

Daniel sighed and looked at her with a slight frown of emotion.

"I said, I said it's you." Daniel said in a soft voice. "You're the one I was talking about. You're the-you're the lucky girl-only it's-it's me who feels lucky."

Daniel shook his head and sighed again. He took her hands into his and held them warmly.

"Betty, I-I have feelings for you." Daniel said warmly. "Strong feelings that-that seem to be growing more and more, the more I see you and I-I had to tell you. I-I couldn't keep it inside any longer. I-"

Daniel stopped as he saw Betty lightly pull her hands from out of his and slowly back away from him with a slightly stunned and speechless look. Daniel looked at her with slight confusion.

"Oh-oh-God, wow. I-I'm sorry, I-I have to go-back to work." Betty said in a light breath as she stared at him with shock.

Daniel shook his head with his continued frown.

"What-wait, Betty," Daniel said, "I-"

"I'm sorry Daniel, I-I just can't talk about this right now." Betty said before quickly walking away out of the exit entrance of the park.

"Betty? Betty wait! Wait!" Daniel said as he began to walk after her but stopped when he got to the exit entrance of the park.

Daniel sighed and frowned with disappointment. The moment he decided to reveal how he was feeling to Betty, was the moment it went all wrong and blew up in his face. How could he face her now, after he just foolishly made the most biggest, wrongest mistake in his entire time of him knowing Betty?

* * *

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	3. I Need You

A/N: Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! Yay, you love the story! Thank you guys!

* * *

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now and _

_I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now." _

_ ~ Lady Antebellum_

* * *

Daniel walked back into the Meade office building and saw Betty working away at a somewhat fast pace at her desk. He wanted to go to her and talk with her, find out why she reacted the way she did, but he couldn't. He didn't want to press her on it, mostly because with Betty, it was the first time he had ever felt-nervous. She was the first woman besides Molly who had ever made him feel nervous with butterflies inside upon approaching her. Daniel sighed and walked into his office and sat at his desk and stared down at the numerous papers scattered on his desk with a troubled look. It was then that Betty walked in and looked at him with a troubled look.

"Daniel, we-we have to talk." Betty said in a low voice.

Daniel looked up at her and blinked lightly, twice with a serious look and then nodded.

"Yeah, um, sit down, have a seat." Daniel said in a low, light toned voice.

Betty sat down and looked at him with a troubled expression.

"Daniel, I-I wasn't sure how to tell you this but I guess the best way is just to come out and say it." Betty said as she looked down at the floor.

Betty sighed and briefly closed her eyes and frowned briefly.

"Daniel, I-I have a job offer to co-run a magazine in London." Betty blurted out almost in one breath.

Daniel looked at her with shocked eyes, he sat up in his chair and stared at her while blinking lightly but repeatedly.

"It's one of the most biggest magazines in London," Betty said with a brief, nervous smile. "And I-I'm thinking of taking it. I leave on Next Thursday."

Daniel looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of him instantly.

"So you're-you're taking the job?" Daniel asked in a low, slightly cold voice.

Betty sighed and looked down with a frown.

"Daniel, you know I love working here," Betty said as she looked down, "but this is a big opportunity-"

"Betty, please don't leave me." Daniel blurted out quickly.

Betty looked up at him with a confused stare.

Daniel sighed and looked down and then away from her briefly.

"Betty, I-I can't-"

He stopped, he couldn't even get the words out-well he ALMOST couldn't get them out.

"I NEED you, Betty." Daniel said in a low voice, that was almost a whisper. "I just-I need you now. Please don't leave."

Betty looked at him with a touched look. She reached over and took hold of his hand and held it in hers.

"Oh Daniel, I-I know, I know but this is my dream." Betty said in a low voice. "If I don't do this, if I don't follow this, then I'll be cutting myself short from the dream I had when I first started at Meade. There will be other assistants and-quirky girls like me, here."

Betty laughed and he looked at her with a hurt expression.

"I'm not talking about as-as my assistant," Daniel said strongly. "Betty, do you-"

Daniel stopped and sighed as he sat back in his chair briefly before leaning forward towards her again.

"Betty, do you even know what you do to me?" Daniel asked.

Betty looked down and sighed with a slight roll of her eyes. He was at it again, saying things he knew wasn't true. In her mind, the only reason Daniel wanted her romantically now was because she looked-pretty now and he wanted to "bed" her. Of course, this was all in her mind.

"Daniel, ok, this conversation is over right now." Betty said almost in a sing-songy voice as she got up and walked to the door of the office.

Daniel jumped up and followed her.

"Betty, no, wait, DON'T do this-don't do this AGAIN" Daniel said

Betty turned and looked at him with sterness and a sigh.

"Do WHAT, Daniel?" Betty snapped. "You know you don't mean anything you're saying. You're only saying them now because I'm pretty and what? You want to sleep with me like the many other fasion models you've slept with?"

Daniel scoffed and shook his head.

"That's not true, Betty." Daniel said. "There's something THERE that I feel for you, something-different."

Betty looked at him with her hand on her hip and with an eyebrow raised.

"Like what? Hmm? Come on Daniel, I'm waiting." Betty said.

Daniel looked at her almost clueless, but of course he wasn't clueless, he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth at that moment.

Betty nodded with a serious look.

"Yeah, uh huh, goodbye, Daniel, we'll talk about this later when you're serious." Betty said as she walked closer to the door.

"Betty, NO!" Daniel shouted as he followed her out to the main part of the office, the main part of the office, where it was crowded with people. "Betty, wait!"

"No Daniel! Forget it." Betty said as she continued to walk away.

Daniel sighed not seeming to care that every eyeball in that office at that moment was watching the argument he was having with Betty, play out like it may have been a movie.

"Betty, WAIT! I love you, ok?" Daniel shouted out loudly, his voice just slightly cracking with emotion.

At that moment, there were more than a few "ooh's" and gasps, including shocked looks from Wilhemina, and Amanda and Mark. Betty turned and looked at him with an absolutely stunned look, a look that was so much filled with shock, she almost dropped her mouth open while staring at him-but she didn't. Daniel stared at her with an emotional frown while blinking repeatedly.

"I said I LOVE you Betty." Daniel repeated, more stongly now. "And I mean that. I love you."

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~


	4. The Closing of One Door

A/N: Wow all the story follows and reviews and favorites, aw! I SO appreciate it. I never knew this story would get this much love, thanks! Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been busy trying to complete my screenplay for my film I will be directing. Anyway, without further ado, here's the rest of the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Betty looked at Daniel with shock, she almost couldn't move, and neither could anyone else in the office.

"What?" Betty finally managed to spit out.

Daniel looked around at all the eyes that were watching him. He sighed slightly and walked over to her.

"I said I love you, Betty." Daniel said in a much lower voice.

Betty looked all around with nervous eyes and sighed as she briefly closed her eyes.

"Daniel can we-"

Betty stopped and looked all around at everyone in the office staring at them.

"Daniel can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Betty asked in a low voice.

Daniel looked at everyone in the office with a bit of embarrassment and nodded before walking with Betty away out of the office. They both remained quiet but a million thoughts were swirling through Betty's head; as they walked down the long hallway towards the big dressing room of the office, Betty quickly ushered Daniel in and closed the door to the dressing room behind them.  
Betty sighed.

"Daniel WHAT are you doing?!" Betty squealed. "Why are you pulling these shenanigans? I am GOING to London!"

Daniel sighed and frowned deeply.

"Betty, these are not shenanigans. I really do LOVE you and if-if you leave, I-I-I don't know-"

Daniel looked down and sighed again as very light tears filled his eyes.

"I don't know if I can live without you." Daniel said in a low, serious voice.

Betty stared at Daniel observantly and this time, it was different. This time she knew he was telling the truth. Betty looked down and frowned. She briefly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh my God, you ARE telling the truth." Betty said in a low whisper.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you, Betty." Daniel said with a brief smile. "Please don't-"

"But I'm still leaving." Betty interrupted strongly.

Daniel frowned at her with almost horror.

"Wh-what?" Daniel asked in a low, shocked voice.

Betty quickly kissed Daniel on the cheek warmly.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I-I'm so sorry." Betty said in a low whisper. "But-but I HAVE to do this. This is something I've wanted since I first came to Meade. You'll get over me, really. I-I'm sorry Daniel but I-I really don't know how this could work anyway, ya know? With me going to London and-I-I'm just-sorry Daniel, really."

Betty quickly walked away and Daniel stared at her as she walked away, with a look of extreme hurt, and tears clouding his eyes...

~To Be Continued ~

* * *

~ End of Act I ~

* * *

A/N: Now this story will be continued with my fanfic story that's based on the finale of the show and how I would like to see the Ugly Betty Movie to be...Hope you keep following and enjoy the continuance of this story! Thanks!


End file.
